Gleison Tibau vs. Rafael Dos Anjos
The first round began. Four thirty as they circled feeling each other out. Tibau checked an inside kick. Four fifteen. Tibau landed a good left hand pressing forward. Four minutes as Dos Anjos landed two right hands. Three thirty-five as Tibau blocked a high kick. Tibau checked an inside kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Tibau got a nice double to half-guard. Two thirty-five as Tibau landed a left. Dos Anjos was standing working a single of his own. Tibau stuffed it and they broke apart. Two fifteen. Tibau blocked a high kick. Two minutes. Dos Anjos landed a good right uppercut. Dos Anjos worked a double. He got it impressively with one thirty-five. Tibau stood to the clinch. One fifteen. Dos Anjos broke with a right elbow. One minute. Dos Anjos missed a jumping front kick. Thirty-five. Dos Anjos stuffed a single and ate a right hand and a left hook. Dos Anjos landed a right uppercut and worked a single nicely. Fifteen. Tibau stuffed it to the clinch there. Dos Anjos kneed the thigh. The first round ended. Very close round, I'd have to say 10-9 Dos Anjos but very very close. Tibau's corner wanted a single-leg takedown. The second round began and they touched gloves. The ref called time as they circled. The ref wanted to check Tibau's glove. "I need to cut this!" the ref said of the wraps on Tibau's left glove. They continued, touching gloves. Four thirty-five as Tibau blocked a high kick. They are both southpaw. Four fifteen. Dos Anjos stuffed a single and landed a right hand and a checked inside kick. Four minutes. They exchanged. Dos Anjos landed a right uppercut. Dos Anjos stuffed a single nicely. Three thirty-five. Dos Anjos landed a left to the body. Three fifteen left. Tibau stuffed a double to the clinch. Three minutes as he also stuffed a single. Dos Anjos kneed the thigh and they broke apart. Two thirty-five. Tibau blocked a high kick. Two fifteen. Dos Anjos landed a left to the clinch. He kneed the thigh. Two minutes. Tibau worked a double. Dos Anjos was calmly defending and he stuffed it. One thirty-five as Dos Anjos broke away missing a right elbow there. Tibau landed a left hand. One fifteen. One minute as Tibau landed a left and a right and three big left hooks, two more, Dos Anjos was rocked, two big lefts and another and another. Another. Oh wow! Dos Anjos circled out, ate another big left and another and a right hook. Thirty-five. Dos Anjos landed a counter left. Dos Anjos had a mouse under his left eye. Tibau landed a jab. Dos Anjos's ear was bleeding too. Fifteen. Tibau blocked a high kick and landed a big left. The second round ended. 10-9 Tibau clearly. The third round began and they touched gloves. Tibau blocked a high kick. Dos Anjos landed a big left hand. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Dos Anjos missed a flying knee. Four minutes. "Body shot!" Tibau blocked a body kick. Dos Anjos landed two good lefts. Three thirty-five. Dos Anjos landed a good leg kick. Dos Anjos stuffed a single. Three fifteen as Tibau landed a good left after eating a left. Tibau caught a leg kick and landed a counter left. Three minutes as Dos Anjos landed two solid jabs. Tibau landed another left. Two thirty-five. They exchanged briefly. Tibau got a big double into guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes left. Dos Anjos worked briefly for a guillotine. Dos Anjos stood to the clinch defending a guillotine himself. One thirty-five. Tibau stuffed a single. Dos Anjos kneed the leg twice. One fifteen. Tibau worked another double. It was stuffed. One minute. Dos Anjos worked a double and kneed the leg twice. He switched to a single. Thirty-five. Tibau was defending well. Dos Anjos broke eating a big left and they exchanged wildly. Fifteen. Tibau landed a left hand. The third round ended. 10-9 Dos Anjos, Tibau did nothing with that takedown. 29-28 Dos Anjos in my opinion. It could go either way though. I smell disappointment regardless here. 29-28 Dos Anjos, 29-28 Tibau and 30-27 for the split decision for Tibau.